One of us
by drreidsbabe
Summary: heartbreak is not nice. Matthew Gray Gubler


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Of Us~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marie sat on her bed looking at the pictures that were taken of her and matthew. She couldn't believe after the time that they have been together, it was now over, just because she said something she knew she shouldn't have said. Marie layed back on her bed, as she started to cry. Thinking of that night, it all came to an end.

**~FLASHBACK!~ **

"Please matthew listen to me". Marie said pleading with her boyfriend of 2 years to listen to her.

"Why should i, you have just said that you wanted are relationship to be over". Matthew said, marie sat down on the side. She had said that, but he had got her so mad.

"I'm sorry, but we have done nothing but argue for the last two weeks and to be honest with you, i've had enough". Marie said getting up and walking up stairs to there room. Matthew watch her.

Marie looked around the room and started to pack her bags. She didn't know where she would go but she knew she had to go. Marie started to cry and she turned the bedroom light offs and going back down stairs. Matthew looked up and saw her there.

"One of us has to go, and i think it better be me". marie said. Matthew got up and walked towards her. Marie stood there and looked at her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Please stay"? Matthew said.

"I'm sorry". Marie said picking up her bags and leaving matthew standing there. He watched her walk out of his life. Matthew watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. He didn't know what went wrong.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ **

Marie started crying as she shared up at the ceiling wishing she was somewhere else. But she wasn't. She missed matthew like there was no tomorrow. Since breaking up with him, she had been on a few dates, but they always ended her leaving early. Marie was thinking now that things were different she wanted to see matthew just one more time, but she knew she couldn't, after all she hadn't seen him for almost 6 months. She just wished she had left like she did.

Marie got up off her bed and open a box she had kept. She remember the day, she started to show one of them had to go, she just wish she hadn't. She missed him there wasn't another word for it. But she knew he was doing well for himself, he was starring in criminal minds playing dr spencer reid and had fans all over the world that loved him. But only one girl still had strong feeling for matthew and that was marie. Marie put the box on her bed and opened it. She took out all the letters he had sent her, while they were together and all the things he had brought her.

Marie cryed as she read the letters, things seemed so easy back then, but now they weren't. Marie spent night after night laying in her bed looking up at the ceiling crying wishing matthew was there with her once again. But every night it would always be the same, she would wake up alone knowing he was never going to be there again.

Matthew had been busy with criminal minds he had thought about marie. But he was now in a new relationship after all she was the one that called off there 2 year relationship. He looked up at the night sky just thinking how things use to be when marie was here. Matthew decided to get some rest.

Marie layed there still just crying.

"Why did i say what i said that day". Marie said to herself as she looked to her left and saw a picture there of her and matthew together when they were happy.

They both knew they couldn't get back what the lost. There relationship was over. All they could do was think back to the good times they had together knowing they would never get it back.

Life was easy back then, when they both had each other to hold on to. But marie knew and so did matthew that life had to go on whether or not they were apart or together.

Marie got up from her bed and removed all the pictures of her and matthew together. Putting them away so she too could start a new life.

Marie walked over to her cd player and took one of here cds, she pressed play and went and layed down on her bed once again.

**"One Of Us" **

**They passed me by, all of those great romances **

**You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances **

**My picture clear, everything seemed so easy **

**And so I dealt you the blow **

**One of us had to go**

**Now it's different, I want you to know **

**One of us is crying **

**One of us is lying **

**In her lonely bed **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead **

**One of us is lonely **

**One of us is only **

**Waiting for a call **

**Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small **

**Wishing she had never left at all **

**I saw myself as a concealed attraction **

**I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action **

**Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving **

**That's how I started the show **

**One of us had to go **

**Now I've changed and I want you to know **

**One of us is crying **

**One of us is lying **

**In her lonely bed **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead **

**One of us is lonely **

**One of us is only **

**Waiting for a call **

**Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small **

**Wishing she had never left at all **

**Never left at all **

**Staring at the ceiling **

**Wishing she was somewhere else instead **

**One of us is lonely **

**One of us is only **

**Waiting for a call **

Marie listened to the whole song, She now knew she had to move on with her life and she knew that it wouldn't have matthew part of it. Marie turned the cd off and put away the box. She was moving on with out him.

**~THE END ~**

SONG "ONE OF US" SUNG AND WRITTEN BY ABBA!


End file.
